My Best Friend's Mother
by Bookwormlovesharrypotter
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get a certain Weasley out of his head. While staying with Rose's family, will he tell the certain someone how he feels or with he try to stop his feelings? Rated T It's just a little kiss


**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I AM JUST USING THE PEOPLE FROM IT.**

* * *

"Scorpius, you have better get up!" shouted the voice of Rose Weasley. "My dad is going to take us and Hugo to go to the Cannons game."

Inside, Scorpius groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like Rose or Hugo. In fact, Rose was his best friend besides Albus Potter. And her little brother Hugo was like a little brother to him. Even their father, the infamous Ron Weasley, didn't seem to mind that he was staying at his house over Easter break.

For the past few days, all the Weasley family had been able to talk about was going to the Cannons final game ever. Indeed, the Cannons, after years of being defeated and humiliated, were going to stop playing. While Ron, Rose, and Hugo had been nearly in tears since it was announced, they all we glad the they could see their last game. Even Scorpius himself would have been glad to see the game, not that he really even liked the Cannons.

Normally, Scorpius would go along with the Weasley family. But, recently, he had began to feel uncomfortable around a certain member of the family. There was nothing he could do the stop from thinking about her. The way her bushy, brown hair fell carefully down her back. And the way she held her hands while carrying her heavy books to the dining room table. Her deep brown eyes pierced his heart whenever she looked at him. As much as he hated to admit it, Scorpius was in love. With Mrs. Hermione Weasley.

The past few days at the house had been like torture to him. Mrs. Weasley, or Hermione as she insisted on being called, stayed home to help take care of Rose, Hugo, and him, even though he and Rose were already sixteen. But every time Mr. Weasley, or Ron, came home from his work in the joke shop, Hermione would greet him with a kiss that looked like it came from a newlywed couple. Every time Scorpius saw this, it felt like a knife was being driven into his heart.

Scorpius at first had tried to deny that he was feeling anything for Hermione. After all, she was happily married to Ron and her daughter was his best friend. And he was only sixteen. But the more he tried to deny it, the more his feelings for her grew. He couldn't go for a minute without thinking about her.

Scorpius knew that he had it bad. He also knew that he had to do something about it. So, Scorpius thought up a plan. It wasn't a plan to woe or win her, but rather something to get his feelings out in the air. After he found out that Hermione wouldn't be going to the Quidditch game, Scorpius knew exactly when to put his plan into action.

"Scorpius, did you hear me?" Rose was shouting again. "We have to go now!". Bursting through the door, Rose fell short when she saw him in his pajamas and still in bed. "Scorpius, what are you doing? We have to be at the game in two minutes. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Rose asked, practically shouting at him.

"Could you keep it down, Rose?" Scorpius muttered, trying to sound like he was sick. "My head and stomach really hurt. I feel like I'm going to puke."

At the word puke, Rose quickly turned around and hurried out the door. Scorpius leaned back to relax in the guest bed at the Weasley's house. So far, his plan was going swell. Now, Rose would be getting her mother to come and check on him.

Sure enough, Scorpius heard two pairs of footsteps outside the guest room he was currently living in. Upon hearing the door creep open, Scorpius turned around so that he was facing it. Sure enough, Rose had gotten her mother to come look at him.

"Rose said that you felt ill," she stated, walking into the room. "She said that you have a stomach and head ache as well."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I feel absolutely terrible. I don't think I should go to the game."

After checking his forehead, which was hot because of all the pushups he had done minutes before, Hermione said, "Well, you do seem to be burning up. Maybe you should say here. But don't worry, I'll stay here with you."

Then, she went downstairs and talked to the family. Scorpius heard Rose's complaint about him not coming and that he surely was fine. But Hermione was firm and wouldn't let him leave his room. Scorpius, thanking his lucky stars, was glad that no one else came up to see him. Suddenly, the house was quiet and he knew that it was only him and Mrs. Weasley alone.

"Mrs. Weasley," he croaked, putting his plan into action. "Could you please come up here?" Hearing her footsteps, Scorpius quickly arranged himself on the bed so that his covers were beneath him. At the sign of the opening down, Scorpius let out a sigh.

"What is it, Scorpius? What can I do for you?" Hermione asked, looking somewhat surprised to see him on top of his sheets. She had brought him some juice and crackers on a tray.

Sitting up, Scorpius started his speak that he had planned out for days. "Mrs. Weasley, I know that these feelings are wrong, and that I shouldn't be feeling them, but I can't help it. I just can't get you out of my mind. You are all I think about, day and night. I know that this is wrong because your one of my best friends mums and you're married, but I can't help myself. I'm crazy about you." Hermione, still standing in the doorway, was looking shocked at Scorpius. Then, setting down the tray she was holding her hand, she slowly approached his bed.

"Scorpius," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "You're all I ever think about either," she mummer, her lips still close to his. "But I would have never said something to you unless you said it first," she muttered, leaning in to kiss his tender lips again. Not wanting her to talk again, Scorpius cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her lips to his. Firmly attached, they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**~This isn't the kind of stuff that I normally write. I wrote this oneshot for RavenclawWithHisNoseInABook's new story. I would really suggest reading it because it is really good. But don't take my word for it, and check it out yourself. But hey, you can do whatever you want to. The only reason I am posting it is because it's a story that I worked hard on, and I really like it. So please, just a simple review would be nice. Peace Out!~**


End file.
